


Guns And Roses

by EmmaIsAesthetic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Assassin Lance, Assassination, Assassins & Hitmen, Blackmail, Boss Allura, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Ex Assassin Keith, Flashbacks, Gun Violence, Heavy Angst, Hitman Lance, Keith speaks korean, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, Past Brainwashing, Rebellion, Slow Build, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaIsAesthetic/pseuds/EmmaIsAesthetic
Summary: All he needed was to repay the debt nothing more ,then he could come home but that stupid RED kept one upping him.Lance wants to escape the garrisons corrupt ways but he needs to pay his debt then he can be free.All he needed was to find his brother then he wouldn't be alone.Keith wants to find Shiro but the garrison is withholding the info he must rebel to find the truth."This is it, just one shot, so why cant i take it?"





	1. Intro

Name:Lance McClain

DOB:1st of September 2000

Agent Id:17765

Weapon specified:Gun or firing weapon also has small amounts of hand to hand combat training.

Speciality: Assassinations and wipe outs/Hunts with=RED

Ranking:Blue

Personal File

Agent McClain was entered in the garrison after being notice for his sharpshooting skills, at first he was reluctant to leave his family but due to agreements Blue caved and joined. He was leader of the now disbanded 5 regiment. The rebellion of Agents Pidge Holt and Hunk Garret meant to protect  Blue was the cause for isolation by the garrison for intense conditioning.

Defects: Blue has one defect he is unstable during conditioning due to his rebellious attitude 

 

Name: Keith Kogane

DOB: 23rd May 2000

Agent Id: 17732

Weapon Specified: Bladed weapon and hand to hand combat

Speciality: Single assassinations/Hunts with=BLUE

Ranking: Red

Personal File

Agent Kogane is the adopted brother of famous _BLACK_ Takashi Shirogane. With his rebellious demeanour he fought two Garrison agents and won ,this got him recognised and accepted a year and a half after intentional conditioning he fled the compound and has yet to return.

Defects: Distrust toward The institute and Rebellious attitude.


	2. Assassinations and Abandonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has lost one family already and he is not ready to lose another.

"So Lance what bastard are we gonna assassinate today?",Pidge questioned fiddling with some type of robotic engine."By we do you mean me?As I'm the only assassin here, just so you know I'm field work you're more Lab work, no offense, but that's why you are a GREEN."Lance interjected flipping Pidge off and rummaging through his armory.Turning Lance answered the question,"no one important, some human trafficker/Pimp I guess, won't be much of a payload tho"The boy sighed, picking up his pk380s, he slotted them into his holsters and placed a sheathed bowie knife in his pocket as a backup.Then covered his torso with a baggy hoodie over his tight bodysuit(the lower half was hidden by tracksuit bottoms).  
  
"IM OFF GUYS", with no reply Lance, opened the doors he left the compound and slipped into the night.The brunette snuck up behind the warehouse and dispatched one guard with ease only to come across three more on his travel, with three quick slices he cut each guard's jugular, the sound of the blade striking flesh almost satisfied the BLUE inside of him.Two more down and now he was in the main room perched along a high beam.Crouching, he narrowed his eyes on to his target, A well-built man with scruffy blue dyed hair and pale skin.This was the man who was selling people for money.How disgusting.That flipped the switch.Jumping from his perch he pulled out his two pk380s and began to fire.With swift movement and sharp dodges, he navigated the room sweeping one long toned leg to knock a guard over.This was his purpose his calling or that what the Garrison preached to him for all those years. Now he had dispatched the guards he moved towards the actual target who was no longer standing proud but holding a small handgun and shaking more with every step the BLUE took."Any last words", Lance said the Blue inside of him was bouncing with excitement.Lance snapped his attention back to the man in front of him he was speaking."You are a talented assassin I could use a young lad like you.I will pay you five times what I'm guessing the Garrison is paying you, also you can have all the women you want!",the man was smirking like he had Lance wrapped around his finger.Oh, how wrong he was.Lance raised his right hand locking eyes with the man" Lo siento pero tengo una deuda que pagar, también no trabajo para el canalla Yo los mato."Bang.Lance wiped a single speck of blood from his cheek as he walked away, another kill closer to his family's freedom.  
  
Strutting into the garrison HQ he noticed some of the special investigators loitering around team 5's Section.His team's section.The Cuban approached with caution, as he made his way towards the agents he tensed ready to defend, his senses made him wary, Team 5 was his family even if it was only Pidge and Hunk! "Mr.McClain?"One of the taller, sterner men questioned facing Lance with a wonderful resting bitch face."The one and only" Lance said with a smirk, he'd already had run-ins with the SI division (Long Story)."Please be more serious Blue, It's about your teammates."Lance paled his once sun-kissed skin now white, his body slumped as he stumbled forward towards his section.Guards blocked his way but he pushed them away with ease, well he was a BLUE after all.  
  
  
He entered his team's section.He his eyes scanned the room.No sign of Pidge or Hunk even the equipment was gone..all of it, the place was bare apart from a splash of color ...green and yellow it was a note.Lance stared at the message written in paint, it was plastered on the wall in large block letters.  
-You Cannot Hide The Truth From Us, we know about the Kerberos assassination-.It was a rebellion message.It was the same as his.The same as that stupid RED Kogane.That exact note was left in his section when he rebelled a few weeks prior.Was it his fault his new family was gone?Did he convince them to rebel?If so he was gonna pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the Spanish is incorrect it should read as (I'm sorry but I have a debt to pay, I also do not work for scum I kill them) If not please correct me.As always Kudos appreciated and I hope you enjoyed.  
> -Emma


	3. THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

Hey, guys, I know that my updates have been short and all over the place and for that I am sorry.Recently (around six weeks ago) my Gran was diagnosed with breast cancer, her health has slowly been deteriorating ever since, and last night we were told she had a week at most.She has had moments like this and recovered, however, we are sure that these are her last few days with us.This is a message to say that my updates may be a little less frequent this is only a may as writing could be a good way to help express my emotion (so prepare for angst).This message will be posted on both fics.Anway I hope you will continue to read my work as always.Thank you.  
-Emma


	4. I'M NOT DEAD

Hey, guess what I'm not dead!  
Okay, to start I'm so sorry I've been quiet all this time with no explanation, basically, a whole load of stuff went down in my life and I was unable to write.However, I can safely say updates will begin within the month and soon I should have a regular update plan.I hope at least some of you have stuck with me during my silence.  
Thank You  
-EMMA


	5. A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is given the opportunity to get his revenge.But what was his relationship with Keith before it happened?

"Okay BLUE since you have requested this assignment and since you are motivated you will be given the job of assassinating the previous RED Keith Kogane"My shoulders relaxed as my orders were given.I will get revenge I know that RED has something to with section five's rebellion.He had to they had the same message.Anyway, the RED was always one-upping me, and I could feel the blue inside of me growl at the thought of killing him and making him pay.My mind cast back to the prior year before the fight, back then everything was different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter.I'm using it to set up the next chapters that will be flashbacks in parts.  
> Please leave Kudos.


	6. Meetings Past pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how they met and how they fell apart! Well, the first part at least. <3  
> ALSO, DONT FORGET THIS IS SET BEFORE THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS THIS EXPLAINS HOW THEY GOT TO THAT STAGE THE PAST CHAPTERS ARE LABELED

 

 **-Flashback-**  
Lance, Hunk, and Pidge were all sitting in section five when a tall broad shouldered man walked in.Before he had even said anything Pidge launched themselves at the stranger."Takashi! You're back!"Pidge giggled as the man lifted her into a hug.  
"Calm down little Pidgeon"The man named Takashi cooed as he ruffled Pidge's hair fondly.Takashi... where did Lance recognize that name from?Wait! It was him, Takashi Shirogane.The Garrison's famous BLACK.  
"HEY!I'm not a kid anymore Shiro you can't treat me like one!"Pidge Mumbled crossing their arms.By this point, both Hunk and Lance were completely confused.How did Pidge know TAKASHI FUCKING SHIROGANE?!

Turning to the two obviously confused boys Takashi held out his hand, and answered the unspoken question."Hey, it's Lance right?" his eyes met with Lance's "Oh and you must be Hunk" The man's gazes shifted to the large Hawaiin boy next to him. Both boys shook his hand and he continued by saying."Names Takashi but most people call me Shiro, I've been friends with Matt since we were twelve and I'm kinda like this smol bean's brother!"Shiro said, his eyes shining with pride as he flashed them a goofy smile.Leaning down he mumbled something to Pidge.With this, she started to squeal like a mouse."He's here!?!?, I thought he was gone for at least two more months" Pidge exclaimed her voice full of excitement.

Once again Lance and Hunk were left in the dark until Shiro made a call to someone "Yo Buddy can you drop by Pidge's section?"Shiro winced and held the phone away from his ear as the person on the other end shouted excitedly.Hanging up, Shiro turned to the group "uh... he's on his way."

As time passed waiting for the mystery man Lance, Hunk, and Shiro hit it off, and Pidge was almost shaking with excitement.Although Lance had only known Pidge for a year, he had never thought them capable of being this happy about seeing someone.It was half an hour or so when they heard a knock at the door, Shiro left his seat to open the door but was beaten to the punch by no other than Pidge.She flung the door open and pulled the man inside the doorway into a bone crushing midget hug.

**Lance POV**

The boy seemed around my age but wow...He had pretty black hair, and his skin was unblemished, and his complexion was a pale white, but the best part of him was his eyes.They were dark almost black but if he faced you and you looked into them, God, they were a beautiful violet color."Woah, Brain calm down the gay!" I thought as I felt heat spread across my cheeks.

 **Keith POV**  
As soon as I knocked on the door Pidge ran up and locked herself onto me in a hug, I smiled at her resemblance of a koala.I hugged their back happy to see her after so long."Hey, Pidge it's g-good to see you too!"I choke trying to release myself from their grip, turning to Shiro I noticed two other guys in the room one who was larger than average with black hair, and a yellow bandana.The other ...WOAH he was taller than the other boy, a little more so than me with tanned skin and brown hair with amazing cerulean eyes.To stop myself from staring I tore my own eyes away from the guy to face my brother.

 **Author POV**  
"Hey Bud it's good to see you, how did mission go?"Shiro questioned slinging his arm around Keith's shoulders beaming at the group.  
"Pretty good for my first actual RED mission, I'm happy they have given me a proper ranking,"Keith spoke a small smile played on his lips.Lance choked, he was the new RED.Lance felt excited to be the Garrison's BLUE if he was to be paired with this hotty, it was inevitable sine BLUES  & REDS are paired together as they work supposedly well together due to their skill sets.While Lance was off in his own little world Keith had been introduced to Hunk and was now looking at Lance waiting for him to respond to his greeting.

"Earth to Lance!" Pidge said waving her hand in front of the boy only to realize she was too short to wave over his eyes.So being Pidge she just punched him in the gut, hard. Lance doubled over clutching his stomach."What the fuck Pidge" He wheezed slowly straightening up his torso.  
"You were ignoring Keith" Pidge shouted at Lance, the boy rec embarrassed  
he stared at the floor a blush prominent on his tan cheeks.  
"Yeah, sorry K-Keith"The Cuban mumbled hand rubbing at his nape as his eyes inspected the specks of dirt on his shoes,avoiding Keith's own.

 **Keith POV**  
I saw the blush Lance had as he apologized.Secretly part of I hoped that it wasn't out of embarrassment, but I knew a guy of his looks wouldn't go for a screw up like me, let alone another guy.We all began to talk about missions again and our highest head hunts and our biggest screw ups during missions, we were finally getting comfortable when we heard sirens.It was the signal for an attack on the base, all of our eyes locked.I saw Lance's eyes darken and he pulled out two blue pk 380 that I didn't even notice he had."Stay behind me, we are going into lockdown"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for the action!!!!!  
> Please leave Kudos so I know if you've enjoyed  
> <3


	7. Lockdown Past pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has just met and suddenly the sections are under attack.Will the Colours be able to survive the attack on the Garrison?  
> ALSO, DONT FORGET THIS IS SET BEFORE THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS THIS EXPLAINS HOW THEY GOT TO THAT STAGE THE PAST CHAPTERS ARE LABELED

 

**It was the signal for an attack on the base, all of our eyes locked.I saw Lance's eyes darken and he pulled out two blue pk 380 that I didn't even notice he had."Stay behind me, we are going into lockdown"**  


* * *

  
**Keith POV**  
  
I was shocked by what Lance said.why were we going into lockdown, was the Garrison compound under attack?my question was answered as we heard shouts and gunfire from the west blocks.With every passing second, the air grew tense until Lance spoke up"We need to move we are cornered here, Pidge grab the stuff we will need it."I couldn't place my finger on it but something seemed different about Lance, his voice was commanding and his eyes held a look that unsettled me."Keith, you're a RED right? I nodded, slowly sinking into my RED mode."Yeah why"I wondered why he had asked   
  
  
  
"You will want close range right, I see you have a blade but here."He handed me some throwing knives."Just in case, also."He paused unzipping his hoodie and handed it to me" Pidge made it bulletproof" I looked him in the eyes and took the hoodie ."Thanks.anyway, those shots are getting closer where are we going"Lance only chuckled and mumbled, "Get ready."  
  
**Lance POV**  
  
I motioned for the others to follow me as I made my way towards the door.Keith stood to my right holding two wakizashi (40cm katana) One in his hands the other at his waist.I had to admit with his now tied back hair he looked pretty badass and not to mention hot.I shook my head and tried to focus on how we were going to survive whoever was attacking.  
  
Taking a deep breath I strode forward, with my two hands occupied I motioned for Keith to open the door.  
  
  
  
**Keith POV**  
  
I had to admit sneakiness is a skill of mine but for some reason instead of just opening the door.I drew back my foot and slammed it against the door, and with the one strike, it gave way.Even though we were about to fight I strode forward past Lance and sassed "I think you need stronger doors" I saw Lance gawping at me as the others filed past him.I'm almost positive I heard Pidge giggle.  
  
**Author POV**  
  
The moment was broken when the sound of ricocheting bullets sounded about them.The five heads snapped towards the sound, without communication the colors assembled into their pairs with Shiro left to take charge."Okay RED, BLUE you take the west corridors and try to reach the communications center, Lance you lead since Keith doesn't know the route.YELLOW GREEN you're coming with me to clear out the other sections.His voice was deep and clear and Lance and Keith turned to leave, Shiro turned to the two,"Goodluck you two" his gaze shifted to the brunette."You don't have to let loose, you have a partner now"He gave the boys one final look before they left for the west corridor.  
  
  
  
It is well known that BLUES and REDS were almost always the best pairs out of the Colours, and anyone who saw the two boys now would understand why.These two only met a few hours prior but they were now working in perfect sync, Lance would storm forward and thin out the attackers making it easy for Keith to take on the attackers up close.While Lance shot using his natural accuracy, Keith swerved hits and bullets and took on two or three men at once.Anytime Keith was fighting the intruders singled him out, but Lance wouldn't let them get anywhere near the ebony haired boy, who was already fighting three men on his own.  
  
  
  
Only a few minutes had passed and they had cleared the west hallway, the floor dotted with bodies.The two took the time to have rest and examine the intruders."Any idea who they are?" Lance questioned reloading his pistols and holstering them.                                                       "Nope I've never seen the uniform before but it got this symbol"Keith replied squatting next to one of the corpses."If we don't know them then why the hell did they attack, think they are a new gang?"Lance opened his mouth to speak but he was interrupted by the shouts of men drawing closer.The two, made eye contact chuckled before repeating their previous work.  
  
There were too many bodies to counts by the time the pair made it to the communications center."We are safe they ain't getting through those doors."Lance gestured to the thick metal door."Yeah now all we've gotta do is radio Shiro and the others.Keith said looking around the room for the radio."It's here Dummy"Lance snickered holding the small radio in the air.After a few minutes of bickering and fiddling with the radio, they finally got a response from the other three Colors.  
  
It was Shiro who spoke up first"So how did you two boys do?Also looks like the higherups are in the panic room waiting for us to clear up the attackers ...although we found a few dead from other sections we sent some survivors your way."Lance and Keiths eyes' met for a second and then burst out laughing."We worked great together actually"Keith chuckled.At that moment a rapid knocking sounded from the other side of the door.That must be the survivors the RED thought.Keith walked toward the door ready to open it."Stop!"Lance stumbled forward only to fall short and allow Keith to open the door.Within seconds Lance pulled Keith to the floor gun ready but he was too late he took a shot to his arm before he managed to kill the two invaders in the doorway.  
  
"Mierda, eso duele!"Lance spat out clutching his arm blood seeping through his fingers.Keith was in shock as he stumbled to close the door."Shit, I'm so sorry Lance!" Keith screeched looking into the others cerulean eyes,"I'm so sorry."Keith felt so stupid why didn't he think before opening the door.He was supposed to Lance's partner but he ended up getting the other shot."Hey"Lance spoke softly "Hey, its okay Keith I'd rather it be me shot than you, plus it's only my arm"Lance reached out with his good arm asking to be helped into a standing position.Keith obliged telling Lance to take a seat as he found a first aid kit.  
  
After finding the small white box, he rushed over to Lance.Looked him in the eyes and then undid his belt sliding out of the loops of his black jeans."At least take me on a date first."Lance giggled.Rolling his eyes the black haired male reached over took Lance's arm and looped the belt around the arm tightening it to stem the bleeding."Okay, this is gonna sting...you ready?The RED asked holding the antiseptic and gauze.Lance nodded only to groan when the serum was spread over the wound, Keith applied the gauze to the area wrapping it tightly."I'm still sorry you know"Keith mumbled packing up the kit, turning away from the Cuban shame spreading its way through his veins."Listen it would have really sucked if someone as pretty as you got shot okay, plus let me have my hero moment!"Keith spun round to face the boy and gasped  "I am not pretty!" The blush was prominent on his milky white cheeks.Lance only smirked, "Sure you aren't Princess." the sarcasm was dripping from each word.Keith was now so flustered at the pet name, that he walked away huffing only to bump into a chair and fall face first onto the floor.  
  
Keith rolled onto his back" I AM NOT SORRY ANYMORE!"  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY.A lot of stuff went down in my life and I slipped into a bit of a depression.IM SO SO SO SO SORRY for going silent.Anyway as always I hope you enjoyed and please leave kudos.


	8. He's gonna hate me Past pt3

**Keith POV**

Our bickering was cut off by more rapid knocking on the door.Lance's gaze met mine, he shrugged and whispered.

"I'm going to kill you if one of us gets shot!"I roll my eyes and make my way towards the large metal door.Connecting our gazes one more tile I yelled.

"Identify yourself".We didn't have to wait long for a response, as before I even finished speaking a female voice shouted.

"Clara Hartsdale section five communications, ID 12593."I reached out towards the door but to my surprise, it was already opening and a group of about four people shuffled in.Confused, I looked at Lance who merely mumbles.

"This is her section, its voice recognition."I hummed, my attention already occupied by the four survivors.

"Does anyone need medical help?"I looked towards the group, my eyes scanning them for injury, their clothes were splattered with blood but I'm not sure it was their own since one spoke up.They just looked at me, their eyes stared back, empty.I'm guessing they must be traumatized what they had seen.I felt pity for them.My thoughts were interrupted by the crackle of the radio, and the sound of Shiro's voice.

"BLUE, RED are you there?"Their leader's voice rang clear, and Lance reached to answer.

"Yes, the survivors reached us.How long till you will make it to our location."Lance questioned and I could hear the pain in his voice.

**AUTHOR POV**

Shiro responded,"Only a few minutes, is anyone injured?"Lance smiled and let out a breathy chuckle, at hearing the BLACK's question.

"Yeah, only me, the Princess here decided to get me shot by intruders!"The brunette sent a playful smirk towards the raven-haired boy.Loving his reaction.Red-faced and embarrassed Keith spluttered, and let out a string of curse words in Lance's direction.Lance was too distracted by Keith to hear knocking on the doors for the third time that day.

Both were unaware until they heard an exasperate Pidge on the radio."Once you two are done flirting we would like to be let in!"Both teens froze, their eyes locked and both felt heat blossom on their cheeks.Keith was the first to stand up and go to the door.

"Thanks."Pidge said sarcastically."Now wheres Lance I need to take look at his wounds?"The Korean boy gestured to Lance who was slumped in the office chair blood slowly seeping through the gauze on his arm.The other COLOURS face's dropped at the sight of the BLUE.

"Hey, I know I'm handsome but you don't need to stare."He chuckled, pain evident in his voice and breath labored.

"The fuck Keith how did he take a shot to the arm, I thought one would just have clipped him!The small GREEN screeched, glaring at Keith as she walked to a drowsy Lance."Hunk can you go have a look at those survivors."The short girl reached Lance and saw he had passed out."Fuck, we need to get him to a med station this needs more than first aid, Keith grab him and come with me."Without hesitation, The RED did as ordered and as gently as possible picked Lance up bridal style and winced as the Cuban groaned in pain.

Guilt washed over Keith as he followed Pidge to a med bay.  
"First day with my new partner and he takes a bullet for me."He said bitterly looking down at the bleeding boy in his arms."Ugh, he's gonna hate me."

"Stop being a crybaby and let him recover before you assume anything, trust me in the year that I've known him he's done some pretty crazy shit.Like that time he-"The small girl was interrupted by the sound of gunfire.Both shared a look of confusion.  
"I thought we cleared out the place."The raven-haired boy spoke up.

"Yeah so did I,.Pidge said taking a fighting stance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still part of the past and I hope you can bear with me during editing.As always thanks for reading.Don't forget to leave Kudos.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoyed leave Kudos and i hope you re excited for the new series.


End file.
